Past results
Results of past 'Random Poll of the month' August 2014(28th July 2014 - 31 August 2014) Your favourite Forbidden Element Particle : 2 votes (25%) Vacuum : 1 vote(12.5%) Time : 2 votes (25%) Dimension : 2 votes (25%) Void: 1 vote(12.5%) July 2014(28th June 2014 - 28th July 2014) how many hidden 'NGA' symbols have you found in DB so far? 3 - I really have eye for details : 1 vote(11.11%) 2 - Missed one : 1 vote(11.11%) 1 - Only managed to find one: 0 votes (0%) 0 - Can't find any / Didn't know they were there in the first place : 7 votes(77.78%) June 2014(29th May 2014 - 28th June 2014) Your favourite family in DB Agent (Slash,Santor, Iblis) : 6 votes(42.86%) Rukaida(Zalfier,Zalfina) : 0 votes (0%) Sege(Veymoth,Valefor,Alex,Fenrir) : 5 votes(35.71%) Blade(Aegis,Saviour) :2 votes(14.29%) Drakion and Lillin :1 vote(7.14%) May 2014(28th April 2014 - 29th May 2014) What is the thing you enjoy most in DB? Story: 4 votes(44.44%) Action: 4 votes(44.44%) Characters: 1 vote(11.11%) April 2014(28th March 2014 - 28th April 2014 What do you think of Signer? Just a mook with a name :0 votes(0%) A Minor Character with little relevance to plot:0 votes(0%) Comic relief character:8 votes(100%) He will be an important character in the future,I am sure:0 votes(0%) March 2014(27th Feburary - 27th March 2014) If there really is a traitor in the Resistance, who would you suspect? Artemis:0 votes(0%) Kaze:0 votes(0%) Pulse:2 votes(28.57%) Alex:3 votes(42.86%) Aquaris:1 vote(14.29%) Hiro:1 vote(14.29%) Shivaerus:0 votes(0%) Feburary 2014(26th January 2014 - 27th Feburary 2014) How do you rate 'The Burden' 5/5, It is Slash's Symbol, it should be repaired : 2 votes(25%) 4/5, Slash should use it alongside another sword : 5 votes(62.5%) 3/5, It doesn't really concern me much : 1 vote(12.5%) 2/5, I know it is important, but he needs a better sword : 0 votes(0%) 1/5, He should have gotten rid of that trash on ep1 : 0 votes(0%) January 2014(27th December 2013 - 26th January 2014) Your favourite Nirvana Cannon mode Mode 1: Normal : 0 votes(0%) Mode 2: Pierce : 0 votes(0%) Mode 3: Missile : 2 votes(20%) Mode 4: Gatling : 0 votes(0%) Mode 5: Excalibur : 7 votes(70%) Mode 6: Sword : 1 vote(10%) December 2013(25 November 2013 - 27th December 2013) Which of these characters do you think needs more attention? Zalfina Rukaida:5 votes(50%) Sylvia Sege: 3 votes(30%) Shadow: 1 vote(10%) Saviour Blade: 1 vote(10%) Aridin Fistmor: 0 votes(0%) November 2013(26 October 2013 - 25 November 2013) How did you first get to know about DB? NGA: 5 votes(27.78%) Youtube Recommendation: 12 votes(66.67%) Word of Mouth: 1 vote(5.56%) This wiki: 0 votes(0%) October 2013(26 September 2013 - 26 October 2013) Which is your favourite signature skill? Valkryie(Zalfier) : 4 votes(30.77%) Anti Arms Arena(Scarlet): 1 Vote(7.69%) Will of Water(Aurora) :0 Votes(0%) Perfect Sword(Zeak) : 8 Votes(61.54%) Form Shift(Aly): 0 votes(0%) September 2013(28 August 2013 - 26 September 2013) Which is your favourite signature demon skill? Dark Blade Execution(Slash) : 0 votes(0%) Blade Duplication(Hiro) : 2 votes(18.18%) Full Blade Command(Aegis) : 6 votes(54.55%) Demon Soul Sprite(Abyss): 0 votes(0%) Rain of Blades(Santor): 3 votes(27.27%) Past Results August 2013 - If you were to belong to a faction, which would it be? Resistance: 7 votes(70%) July 2013 - Which is your favouite story arc? 2 votes(40%)Timeless Arc/ Portal Battle Arc June 2013 - Which of these future battles (as planned in the trailer) are you most interested in? 3 votes(37.5%) Slash Vs Zalfier/Artemis Vs Kanon May 2013 - If you are a character in DB, which race would you choose to be? Winged Demon/human: 4 votes (40%) April 2013 - Who is your favorite support character? Abyss Derza: 3 votes (42.86%) March 2013 - Who is your favourite Key Antagonist of Season 1? Akuma: 9 votes (34.62%) Feburary 2013 - Who is your favourite Main Character? Zalfier Rukaida: 4 votes